From the Sea
by DarkLordZafiel
Summary: Just out of curiousity can any of you think of a better tittle. ? The Ranma gang have been given a gift.........but a curse in the eyes of others.
1. A girl

Zafiel: Yep I'm doing Ranma ½ too.  
  
From the Sea  
Ch.1. The Girl  
  
'Stupid jerks, no one cares how I feel.' thought Ranma to himself. He was having a hard time at home so he decided to do some training at the sea side.  
  
"What's that?", seeing something being washed up on shore and running over to it, "It's a girl!" he wasted no time in picking up the girl from the water and running all the back to the Tendo's house.  
  
'Who is she?"  
  
TO BE COUNTINUED.  
  
Zafiel: If you've read my other fanfics then you can probably guess who the girl is. Next time. 


	2. Anger of the Fiancee's

Zafiel: For those of you who were wondering I did not just slap on a sea near Nerima in the last chapter Ranma was miles away from Nerima, there I said it now on with the next chapter. Oh and I'm writing again! There was much rejoicing.  
  
From the Sea  
Ch.2. Anger of the Fiancée's  
  
"Kasumi!!!"  
  
"Oh Ranma your back. Gasp" Kasumie gasped at the young girl in Ranma's arms.  
  
"Kasumi get a bed out."  
  
Else where Shampoo was making a delivery when Ranma ran by with some strange girl unconscious in is arms. Shampoo stopped her bike and turned around.  
  
"Ranma, what you doing?! You wait for Shampoo!"  
  
Also else where Akane and some friends were shopping, while they were walking by Ukyo's café they saw Ranma happen to run by with a girl in his arms, then they saw Shampoo trailing behind them on her bike yelling "How can you want her, when you already have Shampoo." or something like that. (Can't you just imagine her doing that?)  
  
"Who was that girl with Ran-chan?" said Ukyo who just happened to be taking out the trash.  
  
"Ranma!" said Akane angrily as she started to run after him.  
  
"Akane!" yelled her friends.  
  
"I'll catch up with you later!" yelled back Akane.  
  
"Oh wait I have to close the shop." said Ukyo as she put on the closed sign and got her spatula and then ran after Ranma too.(Please forgive if I spelled that wrong.)  
  
"Ranma where did you find her?" asked Kasumi after getting the girl in bed.  
  
"Oh, I found her washed up on shore by the Ocean." said Ranma.  
  
"By the Ocean, you ran all the way from there."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Don't you think we should do something else to help her?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean like, well.....mouth to mouth."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ranma." said Kasumi with a pleading look. (You know what a puppy looks like when it wants something right.)  
  
"Alright, I'll do it." Ranma looked down at the girl and found his heart pounding as he started to lower his head to her's and hoped he could remember all the steps (he didn't realize it but he was also blushing.). He opened her mouth and his heart pounded even faster then he stopped.  
  
"Hurry up Ranma I have to get dinner ready soon and I have to stay here to make sure you do it." said Kasumi. And that was it Ranma's lips brushed onto hers, and just when he was about to breath into her the door burst down. And there stood Ranma's very angry fiancée's with an evil look to them (Witch includes Kodachi but I forgot to mention her earlier.) Right after Ranma breathed into the girl he looked up. (His fiancée's saw something totally different.)  
  
"Ranma how dare you!" yelled Shampoo.  
  
"Ran-chan!" yelled Ukyo.  
  
"Rannnnmmmmmaaaa!" said Akane angrily.  
  
"Ranma dear!" yelled Kodachi.  
  
"W-What did I do." said Ranma. Then all the girls started to pound on him and soon a big dust cloud formed around them. And the girl was coughing thanks to Ranma's mouth to mouth (check package for details).  
  
"Oh, I think she'll be feeling better soon, I better get dinner ready." and so Kasumi left the unconscious girl and to the kitchen.  
  
Zafiel: Wow even unconscious I cause trouble.  
  
Tsuki Ryuu: I better be appearing in the next chapter.  
  
Zafiel: You will. 


	3. Ryoga's Findings

From the Sea  
Ch.3. Ryoga's findings  
  
Ryoga was as usual lost with not a clue as to where he was. He was looking for a special training ground in Japan, but as I said before he was having a hard time getting there.  
  
"That's strange the Mountains should be around here some where." And he continued his conversation into his thoughts.  
  
'Oh Akane I am going to these mountains to continue my training, and when I am done I'll defeat that evil Ranma and we'll finally be together.' An image of him and Akane came to mind and wasn't paying attention and fell of a small cliff and was falling into the river below.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!" and a big slash could be heard.  
  
Meanwhile not to far away a girl that appeared to be in her late teens with braided hair and an eye that was green and the other blue was looking for something.  
  
"Zafiel! Where is she? I told her not to play on the rail of the side of the ship during an Ocean storm." While walking she came by the side of a river and looked down at a small black piglet getting out of the water. Ryoga looked up at her and she was just squatting there, she stared at him for a couple of seconds in silence. Then she made a conclusion.  
  
"You're a human aren't you?" Ryoga was shocked.  
  
'How did she know?' He mentally asked.  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
"The hot waters ready." And she pours the hot water on Ryoga and of course changes back.  
  
"Ok Missy how did you know I wasn't really a pig and who are you any way?" asked Ryoga.  
  
"Oh well I could feel a human presence not more than a step away and all I could see was you, plus your eyes looked like a humans and not a pig." The strange girl answered.  
  
"What? I didn't get all that."  
  
"I didn't think you would." Ryoga thought about this girl for a sec.  
  
'This is strange she can tell I'm a human in my pig form just by looking at me and on top of that she has a strange accent like she's never been in Japan before and yet she speaks it so well, and then there's her eyes there is something strange about them but what?'  
  
"If your done thinking then will you please tell me your name?" she interrupted.  
  
"Huh, no way you tell me your name first!"  
  
"Okay you don't have to yell, my name is Tsuki Ryuu."  
  
"Tsuki Ryuu as in Moon Dragon?"  
  
"Yep, now tell me your name."  
  
"Ryoga Hibbiki (I hope I spelled it right.)."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Ryoga."  
  
"So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I could ask you the same thing, I'm looking for something."  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"Something I lost and since you're here would you mind taking me to the nearest city? (Wrong person to ask.)  
  
"Well sure it couldn't hurt."  
  
Tsuki Ryuu: You could of gotten this finished a lot sooner.  
  
Zafiel: I know but I've been working with Ideas from The Dark  
Crystal and its fanfics.  
  
Tsuki Ryuu: Oh brother. 


End file.
